NILE ADVENTURES (by PPH)
by PPH PokeFamily-WorldWide
Summary: NILE ADVENTURES IS A MYSTERY/ADVENTURE (POKEMON) FAN-FIC written by PPH from PokeFamily-WorldWide Join the great and fantastic adventures of the heroes of Nile, as they find their ultimate destiny in saving and resorting the Sacred land of NILE as well as their home planet to its once mighty glory. They must protect what they love from the evil sealed in the earth.
1. Chapter 1

NILE ADVENTURES

CHAPTER 1: The Land of the Beginning

Centuries ago in a mysterious land filled with all sorts of different forms of life, the most abundant of these creatures were the Pokémon. These Poke creatures inhabited every inch of the planet from coast to coast, protecting the land in which they lived. At the center of this great world was a powerful and sacred area of land called NILE. This land was the epicenter of world's power, also being known as "The land of the ALL POWER". This "ALL POWER" was the life force of all energies upon the world and the connection to the universe, with this energy life can be sustained and kept in balance. The land was happy and the Pokémon were in peace.

On the fifth month of the fifth year a massive hail of light came from the skies, penetrating all of the land and seas of NILE and the entire world. The planet then began to glow and shake violently. Suddenly a great source of power burst forth from the belly of the planet, rising up and covering the entire world in a sacred aura. This massive explosion of the world's energy was made up of three sacred forces. The first was named Kilian, and he was the force of soul which lied deeply within each creature on the earth. The next was Herasi, he was the force of wisdom and sacred knowledge within the whole of the universe. Finally was Valia, and she was the force of power and strength. All three of these sacred forces held together the intense energy of all life on the planet. The aura of all of these mighty beings surrounded and filled the world with the life force known as "RAI". Once the explosions of power subsided, the planet began to glow again with an intense light. The planet then started to create a vibration that passed through every fiber of the land. The whole planet was filled with the divine force of all three beings, resonating with the "All Power" of the universe creating the ability to make an eternal protection barrier over the planet. The barrier would be an ultimate shield for the Pokémon of the planet, but this ability required all three beings to sacrifice their power onto the land, the seas, and the skies. All three sacred forces knew their fate and were willing to accept their mission, but one of them had a darker and more sinister design in store for the planet.

As all three of the forces joined together the "ALL POWER" flowed through the aura points on their bodies and as they stepped into the other realm to give their powers to the planet, Valia grabbed the wrists of the other two forces and broke the flow of the "ALL POWER" directing the universal energy to her body and paralyzing them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING VALIA!?" Kilian shouted. "The time is nigh for the powers of the universe to be in the hand of the true force." Valia said coldly. "You cannot attain ultimate power like this!" "All three forces must be given or balance will be destroyed!" Herasi shouted. At that moment the universal portal had torn open over the planet, and a loud thundering voice was belched from the portal. "To protect life you must give the ultimate sacrifice." The voice shouted. Valia held the other two up over the portal. "This is my gift to you my brothers, ultimate bliss…." said Valia. The portal pulled Herasi and Kilian into the center collapsing under the force of itself. At that very moment time seemed to stand still. The universe stopped, almost as if the "ALL POWER" of the universe was holding its breath from sadness. "The ultimate sacrifice has been given, my family, my life has been given to you." Valia shouted to the sky. "Give me the almighty power promised!" At that moment time returned to its normal speed and an evil burst of aura covered the planet. "For this wicked deed you will be dammed to this planet you have tainted with your selfish pursuit of power." the universe whispered. "Your powers will be stripped and your soul will be trapped in the center of this planets aura, tied to your evil" said the voice. Valias body was also pulled into the portal but this time her energy force was pulled from her soul. "You can't do this to me!" "I paid the toll, I gave you EVERYTHING!" shouted Valia. "THE POWER SHALL BE GIVEN! "I will be back and I will remember this!" Valia screamed. The planets darkness swallowed her whole, forcing the planted to spew out the evil onto the world. This evil filled the land, and the Pokémon witnessed the planet become cursed and scared by the darkness. Though evil did not take the control of the Pokémon on the land; instead it sealed and trapped them along with the land of Nile and the rest of the world. Valia was pulled to the center body of the planet, trapped by her own evil acts. As if they were chains surrounding her body as well as her soul, so that she must endure timeless centuries sealed to her darkness. "I will be free, I will have POWER…." whispered Valia from the blackness of her tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The light that shines

Three hundred years have passed and the planet had settled, the Pokémon had adjusted to the massive evil entrenched into the Lands. Many of the Pokémon built large and grand cities to live in, rivaling the massive temples built on the ancient grounds of Nile. Well other Pokémon decided to recede into the deserts, mountains, forests, and oceans. Though life on this planet was dark and dangerous, the Pokémon had a bright glimmer of hope. The forces that had been sacrificed by Valia shed one last blessing upon the land and the Pokémon. Their spirits were born into many of these Pokémon, making them stronger and faster than the normal Poke beings. These heroes of the land were towers of hope for the life on the planet. They protected every one of them from great and powerful evil Pokémon who wanted nothing but chaos and madness, and they would do anything to see the planet burn into darkness. For the eternal force of Valia had also been born into certain Pokémon, infecting and torturing them with her evil. The curse also gave the evil Pokémon great and powerful strength, which they used against the Pokémon of the planet.

In a little mountain town located in a place called Anule, lived one of these heroes of the land. This Pokémon was Raichu and he lived with group on the outskirts of the town. The other three Pokémon of the group were Goomy the map reader, Chansey the medic, and Pikachu, Raichu's little sister. They survived on what they could by collecting scraps off the half burnt trees and bushes, but unfortunately food was kept from the Pokémon of the mountain. For all of the food and plants of Anule were controlled by Garbodor. An intensely chaotic Pokémon boss infected with Valia's evil. Garbodor had a disgusting appetite and would horde the food from the people, not even giving any to his underlings. One day Raichu and his group had decided that they would push in a little further into the forest to try and find more food for the group. "Remember everyone, this mission will be risky. Garbodor has spies intertwined in the forests deep, and I will not risk any danger upon Pikachu" said Raichu. "Of course not Raichu we do not wish any danger for any of us, but at this rate we will not have any food for the winter." said Goomy. "Yes this is true, and we cannot risk any sickness brought on by hunger." whispered Chansey. "Also, Pikachu's extreme speed talents will come in handy in gathering and the escape." Goomy said abruptly. Raichu closed his eyes and went into deep thought, trying to make a decision. "Like I said, I will not risk any danger upon Pikachu." Raichu muttered. "I will do it, and I am not afraid!" shouted Pikachu. Raichu looked at his little sister with a worried stare. "I guess it would be good for you to practice your skills and to learn how to berry hunt properly, but if things get dangerous we will retreat immediately. Do you understand?" Raichu said sternly. "Right then it is decided, let us be off" said Goomy

As the group got close to the edge of the forest they noticed something strange. The air was thick with darkness that all four of them could feel. "Be extra careful, I sense a great danger." Raichu said intensely. At that moment a large group of haunter's leaped out in front of Raichu and his friends. "This must be Gardobor's spies." said Goomy. "Get behind me Pikachu!" shouted Chansey. Raichu and Goomy jumped in front, protecting the group from the Haunter's. Raichu began to use thunderbolt around the horde of Haunter's. "You think you can stop us that easily?" said the lead Haunter. The horde began to fade into the darkness around Raichu and his group. "Watch out everybody!" shouted Raichu. Goomy jumped in front of the group and used protect upon his friends, raising a shield against the invisible haunters. A cold and heartless laugh surrounded the Pokémon. "This protection won't be enough…" whispered an ominous voice. At that moment darkness wrapped around Raichu's group, chaining all of them together except Raichu with some sort of evil bonds. These evil chain's shattered Goomy's protection. "Your poke powers will not work in my presence. This is my realm." Garbodor said as he crawled out of the darkness laughing. "How…how is this possible? How could you feel our presence?" shouted Raichu. "Vailia's curse flows through my body, making my powers supreme. I know all that happens in this forest and nothing leaves without my knowledge." said Garbodor. The evil bond's wrapped around the group and started to drain them of their life force, which flowed into Garbodor's body. Pikachu and the others screamed in agony. "Let go of them!" shouted Raichu. The evil chains then pulled Pikachu and the others into the darkness, leaving Raichu alone in the center of the blackness. "You let them go, you hear me! You let them go! Raichu screamed. "No, they will be mine and I will make an example out of you Raichu the supposed hero." Garbodor said heartlessly. The evil chains began to wrap around Raichu, sapping his life force. "I will not let you win you evil monster…. I will not let you WIN!" Raichu screamed through intense pain. "It is useless my friend, I control you know you will be destroyed and your powers will be mine. Maybe if you're lucky I will spare your sister, or make her my personal slave." Garbodor said with an evil grin. At that very moment Raichu began to glow with a power that over took his whole body, and the ground underneath his feet began to shake. "What is this? What is happening?" said Garbodor. The intense power over flowing from Raichu began to wrap around his body, fueling Raichu with the sacred force of the ALL POWER. "This can't be true, it is not possible. The sacred energy of the lost forces..." shouted Garbodor. Raichu broke free of the chains wrapped around him, glowing with an intense force. Raichu then used a massive Thunderbolt upon Garbodor and his poke spies. "Let go of my family!" shouted Raichu. Each strike of the thunderbolts created a grand blast of light pushing the haunter's further and further back until they were forced to retreat. "This can't be happening my power is supreme! I was promised your sacred abilities, what is happening?" shouted Garbodor. The final thunderbolt struck Garbodor tossing him to the ground. The light from this final bolt increased the power shining from Raichu's energy, pulling Pikachu and the others from the darkness. "Your powers are no good here monster, leave now or I will be forced to destroy you." said Raichu. Garbodor began to crawl into the darkness, retreating from the light surrounding Raichu and his friends. "This isn't over hero, not by a long shot. Your powers will be mine, along with this whole mountain." whispered Garbodor as he faded into the blackness of the forest.

The dust settled around the group, and the darkness that had surrounded them had now faded and the sunlight was shining through the trees. "Is everybody alright?" said Raichu. "Yes it looks as if we are all alright, but... what was that Raichu? What happened to you?" said Chansey. "To tell you the truth I am not sure, but it felt….right." said Raichu. "Well whatever it was, it saved our life." Goomy said enthusiastically. "We must find shelter for the night and figure our next move" said Chansey. "What next move? We defeated Garbodor dint we?" said Goomy. "Yes we did but he will be back, and with greater forces. Also I am not sure how I did what I did; the chances that I would be able to protect us again are slim to none." Raichu muttered. A great gurgling came from Pikachu's stomach. "Big brother I am hungry!" Pikachu yelled. "Yes we all could use a bite to eat, and a good night's rest. We will eat what we have and then in the morning we will head into the city for more berries. Maybe they will have some food supplies left over." said Raichu. "AGREED!" said the rest of the group. As the others began to enjoy a well-deserved meal of heir scraps they had collected, Raichu took a little walk to sit and watch the sunset. "What happened to me? What was that I felt when all of the power was flowing through me?" Raichu said out loud as he sat down. Raichu closed his eyes again to relax his mind. "Are you alright big brother? Pikcahu said as she walked up to Raichu. "Yes little sis I am alright, I am just in deep though. All I care about is if you are alright" Raichu said as he hugged his little sister. "Yes big brother I am perfectly fine. As long as you're okay, I am okay." Pickahu said with a big smile as she hugged Raichu back. "Let us get back to the group we have a big day tomorrow." said Raichu as the sun set behind them, casting a warm blanket on the two.


End file.
